


El Juez que tenía el Alma Rota

by Van_Krausser



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, El Vigilante
Genre: Comics, M/M, Universo DC, preslash, weekend!prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrian Chase tiene el alma completamente rota, y no hay nada que se pueda hacer. No hay forma de repararlo, de restaurarlo.</p>
<p>No hay forma de salvarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Juez que tenía el Alma Rota

**Author's Note:**

> Fic escrito para el reto Weekend!prompt de la comunidad ficker_time, en Live Journal.  
> http://ficker-time.livejournal.com/2137.html#t17497
> 
> Fic para la categoría 3, Cómics
> 
> Aunque déjame decirte que he cometido blasfemia tras blasfemia en este fic. He atentado contra la integridad del cannon del Vigilante, y bueno. Es que no pude hacerlo de otra forma. XSS

1

La Ciudad de las Luces, realmente no es una ciudad de luz.

Lejos de ser una ciudad iluminada por la grandiosidad de sus rascacielos, del glamour de la gente que vive en las esferas altas de la sociedad, o por las celebridades que intentan engalanarla con eventos frívolos, los empresarios con sus proyectos extravagantes y los políticos con más ambición que visión, Metrópolis es una ciudad oscura, llena de sombras acechantes y mentes criminales.

Es muy cierto que Superman ha declarado que la protegería con su vida misma. Sin embargo, hay épocas en las que tiene que irse, en las que debe abandonar a la ciudad sin voltear atrás, porque otras situaciones lo requieren. No es de este mundo, y tal vez comprenda lo que significa el crimen y la delincuencia, pero no como un humano.

Adrian Chase, por el contrario, lo entiende a la perfección.

Porque es humano, y ésta es la ciudad que lo vio nacer, crecer, formar su familia, perderla, desilusionarse del sistema ciego e inválido que la impregna, y que lo creó a él, llevándolo a convertirse en lo que ahora odia. La conoce como a su propia existencia caótica y desorientada, y sabe lo que es.

Abandonó el traje por el horror que le había acarreado, por el monstruo en el que se había convertido, buscando hacer justicia, sin poder evitar que el instinto lo arrastrara más allá de ella, haciendo de sus actos verdaderas carnicerías.

Sin embargo, el traje ha cobrado vida aún sin él, y con horror lo ha constatado una y otra vez, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder descubrir de manera pacífica, a quienes les atrae vestirlo. Todo el tiempo, El Vigilante, sin importar el nombre verdadero de quien lo porta, exige sangre, y violencia, y si es posible, la vida misma de quien ose cruzarse por su camino.

2

Algunos trabajos no son divertidos.

Algunos trabajos acarrean dolor, lágrimas, incluso el sufrimiento de personas desconocidas, que ni siquiera existen entre las posibilidades de que sus caminos se crucen.

Algunos trabajos, aunque espantosos, a veces deben realizarse sin cuestionar, sin investigar el plano legal, sin arrepentirse.

El sistema lo enferma de la misma forma que lo ha hecho durante años. Desde que inició su labor como fiscal de distrito, siendo testigo impotente de la impunidad y la corrupción que amenaza con ahogar a la sociedad, y después, fungiendo como juez, con el deber de dictar sentencias ridículas, o revocarlas, o destruir vidas con injusticias que no puede deshacer, cuando la corrupción es tan espesa como un lodazal sin fin.

Por esa razón se justificó.

Pero esa justificación lo ha desequilibrado, llevándolo a ser lo mismo que esos inhumanos criminales que aún caminan por las calles como si fuesen dueños de ellas. Y eso lo enferma aún más.

Por desgracia, esa enfermedad lo convirtió a él en un cáncer. Mortífero, casi imposible de erradicar, que se ha extendido sin control, sin límites.

 

3

Varios han intentado detenerlo.

Verdaderos Vigilantes, como un joven e ingenuo Dick Grayson, quien vio su rostro y sus retorcidos juegos en los que lo enredó, asqueándolo y obligándolo a odiarse a sí mismo. A pesar de que Scarapelli lo merecía.

Por fortuna, Grayson lo entendió a tiempo, y se alejó de él antes de que la enfermedad de su amarga venganza lo contagiara. Ya había vivido eso alguna vez, aunque no con semejante intensidad. Batman le había enseñado bien.

Cuando Nightwing lo acusó de ser el causante de la escandalosa violencia que afectaba la ciudad bajo el nombre del Vigilante, él se encontró más confundido que el joven enmascarado. Había tratado de deshacerse de ese alter ego enfurecido y violento que lo acechaba cada día de su vida, con mayor intensidad después de haber tomado cargo como Juez. Sin ningún éxito.

Una ola de ejecuciones lo cercaba, y no se había percatado de ello hasta que Nightwing lo confrontó, dándose cuenta que Chase sólo sobrevivía en amargura, pero que el Vigilante vivía de venganzas. Nada pudo hacer contra el Juez Chase, porque él mismo estaba peleando contra este demonio personal, sin resultados.

Batman mismo se presentó ante el Vigilante, y casi de inmediato supo que no era a él a quien confrontaba. También supo que Adrian Chase estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su propia creación.

Con esa amarga convicción que le recordaba lo ocurrido con Harvey Dent, Batman se alejó de él. Porque supo que el sangriento vengador continuaría alimentándose de su cruzada amoral, y que no se detendría.

Y así sucedió. Nada en ese entonces lo detuvo. Ni siquiera cuando Chase fue a parar a la cárcel, las ejecuciones y la violencia disminuyeron. Nada lo detuvo.

No al Vigilante.

Ni a la locura que su existencia acarreaba a la vida del juez.

 

4

Sus amaneceres se convierten en amargos presagios de lo que el Vigilante ha hecho mientras él intenta dormir, olvidar, redimirse...

Adrian Chase ha tenido pesadillas aún con mayor continuidad que en esa oscura época en la que su familia le fue arrebatada. Pesadillas de enormes dimensiones, de profundas consecuencias, que no se quedan en los límites del reino de los sueños, sino que se materializan en su vida real, en su entorno, entre quienes aprecia.

Algunas de ellas son vivencias pasadas que lo atormentan en la bruma de la inconsciencia, al recordar a los inocentes que tuvieron la desgracia de caer en sus juicios equivocados. La culpa es la consecuencia que le rompe el alma con mayor intensidad, porque no sabe cómo pelear contra ella, o cómo deshacer el daño causado.

No puede librarse de eso. Jamás podrá.

Porque es imposible que los muertos le escuchen...

Las demás, son sus temores, maximizados ante la sombra del monstruo que lo reclama suyo, que lo hace estremecerse, y odiarse a sí mismo, a la ciudad misma, al sistema y sus creadores.

Ahora que está solo, que ella le ha abandonado, llega un momento en que Adrian Chase se ve casi obligado a no dormir, a no soñar, a no descansar.

Pasa las horas de oscuridad que se ciernen sobre la Metrópolis en ese constante estado de alerta, en esa atemorizante vigilia, oyendo a lo lejos los rumores y sonidos que la maldad produce en la insomne urbe, y escuchando los gritos de dolor de su conciencia.

Así pasa las horas. Los días. Las semanas.

Y de pronto, el tiempo se convierte en meses, y la falta de descanso y sueño empiezan a afectarlo. Hasta que una noche, casi al borde de su ruptura personal, del quiebre emocional completo, él regresa. Porque realmente nunca se desentendió de lo que ocurría con Chase. Nunca dejó de verlo, de preocuparse.

Esa noche en especial, mientras la culpa y el remordimiento juegan otro cruel episodio con la resquebrajada mente del juez, Él se presenta.

Como una sombra más de la habitación que espera con paciencia a que despierte, y cuando lo hace, toma la forma del miedo.

Él ha vuelto.

_Batman_.

Pero Chase lo conoce. Sabe quién es, y qué es lo que lo ha llevado hasta él. Porque no es la primera vez que lo ve.

Aunque esta vez, es diferente.

Porque no llevan el traje. Él ya no es El Vigilante, aunque éste se empeñe en no dejarlo, aún si lleva el nombre de alguien más.

 

5

Chase lo ve entre la bruma de sus delirios y la penumbra que lo rodea.

Descubre su silueta recortada contra el ventanal del estudio de su departamento. Alta, imponente, aunque esta vez, sin amenazas.

Lo ve tal cual es, sin la máscara, sin la capa.

Y se percata que Batman también es humano.

Es alguien como él. Alguien que ha sufrido pérdidas, reveses, injusticias...

Bruce –porque es Bruce, no Batman. No por esa noche– se muestra ante Adrian en un extraño intento de apoyarlo, de ayudarle a salir del círculo vicioso que él mismo ha cerrado con el Vigilante. De concederle un poco de consuelo, si se pudiese decir de ese modo.

Porque Bruce no desea que Adrian siga los mismos pasos de Harvey Dent. No desea verlo destruido, empujado al borde de la locura, convertido en un monstruo completo, aunque no sabe aún que ya es tarde para evitarlo. 

No desea verlo muerto, sin entender que él es sólo humano, y no puede cambiar los designios del destino de las personas. Así que se despoja del resto del traje. Se quita la piel de justiciero, y se muestra sin ocultarse más.

Adrian no dice una palabra, aceptando lo que le es ofrecido. Porque no es más que un hombre con el alma rota, la desilusión tatuada en su espíritu, y la enorme necesidad de sentir que alguien lo entiende. De la misma manera que lo es Bruce.

Se levanta del sillón en el que ha pasado las últimas noches, rumiando la amargura y el desencanto de su situación, y se acerca con vacilación.

No tiene idea de qué ocurrirá después de esto. Ni su visitante.

Sin embargo, Bruce no se preocupa por el día siguiente. Al romper el alba, antes de irse, buscarán juntos alguna respuesta. Por hoy, lo que importa es tratar de sanar. No por completo, pero por algo se empieza.

Y si logra apartar a Adrian Chase un poco de su infierno personal, lo contará como una buena victoria.

 

6

_No voy a dejarte caer_.

Fueron sus palabras, dichas en un quedo susurro mientras lo abrazaba, mientras lo trataba de rescatar de sí mismo. Fueron sus palabras, dichas en su oído entre caricias llenas de promesas irreales, en medio de un extraño ritual entre dos almas rotas.

Fueron sus palabras, dichas una y otra vez en silencio, entre gemidos ahogados, sin sonido que las vistiera, pero de una descomunal fuerza que los arrastraba sin reparo alguno.

_No voy a dejarte caer…_

Tal como intentó decírselo a Harvey. Las mismas palabras que retumbaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, antes de que ocurriera la fatalidad que ahora lo acosa, que se ha convertido en uno más de los fantasmas que pueblan su vida.

Bruce murmura esas palabras más para sí mismo que para Adrian Chase.

Porque no desea repetir esa historia. Porque una vez fue demasiado.

Porque él también ha estado demasiado cerca del infierno, y no desea que eso vuelva a ocurrir. No desea ver a Chase en esa situación.

Aunque ya es demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Porque el juez está a pocos pasos del infierno de la locura, y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el Vigilante, lo detendrá.

Porque Adrian Chase tiene el alma completamente rota, y no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. No hay forma de repararlo, de restaurarlo.

No hay forma de salvarlo.


End file.
